Vines
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: A series of one shots starring the characters from Adventure Time, Regular Show and so much more! The characters will star in the most popular Vines that you all can send me! Vines like: KingBach, Jerry Purpbank, Eric Dunn and more!
1. Knocking on Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

"Come out!" says Marshall Lee as he pounds on a beige colored door repeatedly.

He realizes and says, "That was kinda hot." To his friends Finn, Flame Prince and Prince Gumball.

3 seconds later…..

"Ay! Ay! Ay!" says Marshall as he pounds a beat on the door while Finn, Flame Prince and Prince Gumball start randomly dancing, It ends abruptly when the door flings open, revealing Jake, his face red with anger, He yells "STOP F***KING BANGING ON MY DOOR!" The guys immediately back away with Marshall saying "Oh, Damn man Geez!"

[The video ends]

Video: HOW BLACK PEOPLE KNOCK ON DOORS VINE - YouTube

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this series of oneshots, this chapter and the next 3 will be some of my personal favorites. Now you all can send your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the links to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	2. 5 second rule

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Music blares throughout the room, as Marceline starts twerking like a pro [XD!] "Damn! Look at that man, Move!" says Finn as he pushes Marceline out of the way, she shrieks as he literally slides to the floor next to a sandwich. "5 second rule!" Finn says as he immediately devours the sandwich

[The video ends]

Video: Vine - 5 second rule - YouTube

Author's Note: This chapter and the next 2 will be some of my personal favorites. Now you all can send your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	3. The twerk tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Finn is walking through the woods, looking from side to side with Jake, "I know it's here", Finn mutters Jake looks at him and asks, "Finn, what are looking for?" "The twerk tree, I know it's around here somewhere …." says Finn Jake gasps and points, "Look!" They both see a large oak tree with several princess, including Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess randomly twerking, The song "Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun" can be heard playing in the background.

[The video ends]

Video: The Twerk Tree - YouTube

Author's Note: This chapter and the next 1 will be some of my personal favorites. Now you all can send your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	4. MALK!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

In the fire kingdom, Fionna, Flame Princess and

Jungle Princess are in the kitchen.

Fionna was opening the fridge while Flame Princess

and Jungle Princess are sitting at the table.

Fionna looks in the fridge and asks,

"Hey, Flame Princess, you got anything to drink?"

"Yeah, in the fridge" she says.

Jungle Princess asks, "Hey, Fionna, uh, grab me a

glass of malk."

Fionna says sarcastically, "They don't have any

malk, but I can get you some milk"

Flame Princess looks at Fionna, confused, and asks

"That's … what she just said"

"Yeah, I just want some malk" states Jungle

Princess. Fionna closes the door to the refrigerator

and looks straight at her, "Nah, you're saying it

wrong, you're say malk, like it's a disease".

Flame Princess chuckles and says, "How do you say

it?" Fionna responds, "I'm saying it the way everyone

ought to say it, milk, M-I-L-K" while she says this,

Jungle Princess looks at Flame Princess while doing

the cuckoo sign.

"Right, like 2%" says Flame Princess

"Right, whole malk" states Jungle Princess, Fionna

says to her, "No no no, say Milkshake"

"Milkshake" says Jungle Princess

"Now say milk" Fionna asks while raising an eyebrow

Jungle Princess says, "malk",

Fionna, speechless, slaps a hand to her thigh, turns

to Flame Princess and asks, "Are you hearing this?"

"Yeah, the girl wants a glass of molk" she responds

"Molk…." Fionna responds in a slightly annoyed tone

"Give Her The Molk, Fionna!" says Flame Princess

"Flame Princess" says a voice.

All 3 girls turn around to see Flame Princess's Uncle

Torcho, scowling at his niece, "Inside voices please"

he says. Flame Princess looks down and mumbles

"Sorry, Uncle Torcho", she sighs before continuing,

"My girl-friends".

"FIONNA, POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK!" yells

Jungle Princess just as Flame Princess's Uncle

Torcho leaves the room.

"Why are you yelling at me?" asks Fionna,

"JUST GIVE HER THE FREAKING MOLK!" Flame

Princess yells at Fionna.

Fionna yells at both of them, "YOU GUYS AREN'T

EVEN SAYING THE SAME THING!"

Jungle Princess yells back, "WE'RE ALL SAYING

MALK, FIONNA!"

Fionna points at Jungle Princess and yells, "NO,

YOU'RE SAYING MALK" She then points at Flame

Princess and yells, "YOU'RE SAYING…."

Flame Princess and Jungle Princess then starting

saying repeating what they were saying earlier,

"MALK!" yells Flame Princess

"MOLK!" yells Jungle Princess

"MALK!" yells Flame Princess

"MOLK!" yells Jungle Princess

Fionna face palms while Flame Princess and Jungle

Princess continue with their rants,

Jungle Princess makes an exaggerated rant,

"MMMOOOLLLKKK!", Fionna then completely loses

it, takes out a gun and points at both of them.

"SHUT UP! SHUT…UP!" Flame Princess and Jungle

Princess look horrified as Fionna puts the gun up to

her head.

Immediately, Flame Princess and Jungle Princess

take out their guns and point them at Fionna.

"You better put it down, Fionna!" says Flame

Princess

"Don't do it, Fionna!" says Jungle Princess

Fionna stares at both of them, bewildered, says to

both of them, "You're gonna shoot me if I shoot

myself?!... That's doesn't make any sense!"

Flame Princess and Jungle Princess look at each

other and put their guns up to their heads,

"Fionna, Put It Down!" Flame Princess yells at her,

tears streaming down her face.

"Put The Gun Down!" Jungle Princess yells while

sobbing hysterically

Fionna yells at both of them, "PUT YOUR GUNS

AWAY!"

"FIONNA, PUT IT DOWN, NOW!" yells Flame

Princess, completely sobbing now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF OVER THIS!" Fionna

yells at both of them

"You're Like A Sister To Me! , You're Hand Is Like A

Sister To Me!" Jungle Princess yells while sobbing

Fionna screams loudly.

Random Moment Over…..

"And then, we pull the trigger, all of us", Fionna says

while talking on the phone

"No, we are not filming something like that", Jungle

Princess chuckles while opening the oven door.

"Why not?", Fionna asks curiously

"It's so… dark, I don't know", Jungle Princess says

while placing her pet monkey in her oven while cooing at it.

"Fionna, I need to call you back, dude, I'm really

busy"

[The video ends]

Video: JULIAN SMITH - Malk - YouTube

Author's Note: This chapter is one of my personal favorites. Now you all can send your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	5. I'll slap the man outta you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Yelling can be heard in the living room, revealing Prince Gumball and Finn arguing with one another, "I'll beat your ass, homie!" yells Prince Gumball "I'll slap the man outta you, b**ch!" yells Finn as he slaps Prince Gumball across the face, hard. Finn's eyes widen, "Oh, sh*t!" Princess Bubblegum comes up crying while holding her face. "My bad!" Finn says as he comforts her.

[The video ends]

Video: I'll Slap The Man Outta You (KingBach) - YouTube

Author's Note: This chapter was requested by Reign Of Judgement.

BTW, I was thinking of writing this too, but I couldn't decide which characters should star in it.

Please R&R

Bye!


	6. When someone doesn't return your pencil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Flame Princess and Lsp are sitting side by side in

class writing, Lsp asks Flame Princess if she has a

pencil, Flame Princess hands her one and says,

"Well, give it back"

Lsp takes it and says, "Yeah, I always will"

They resume their studies

3 minutes later….

Flame Princess finishes her work and turns to Lsp

and says, "So where's my..." She sees that Lsp left,

She stand up from her desk, bolts out of the

classroom and sprints down the hallway, pushing

two people out of the way.

She runs across a busy street, while drivers angrily

honk their horns at her.

Lsp walks up to her door, oblivious to everything

around until Flame Princess jumps on her back,

yelling, "MY PENCIL!", knocking Lsp to the ground.

Flame Princess holds up her pencil victoriously while

saying,"HaHa!", completely oblivious to the fact that

she's sitting on top of an unconscious Lsp.

[The video ends]

Video: When Someone Doesn't Return Your Pencil Or Pen! Vine By: Lele Pons

Author's Note: This video was requested by Jackie I'll be posting more of these soon, just send me the vines that you like and the characters that you want them to star in.

Please R&R

Bye!


	7. Michael Jackson Disease

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Music blares throughout the bedroom, sunlight filters through the window, shining on two figures under the bed. "Mmm, Mmm", Finn passionately makes out with someone under the covers while moaning. Suddenly the door flies open, Marceline barges in angrily yelling, "The f**k!" Looking surprised, Finn unknowingly throws back the covers, revealing Fionna underneath, wearing only a blue bikini top and her blue skirt. "Oh Sh*t!" Finn says while putting on his hat, "Baby, I thought this was you!" Marceline glares at Finn doubtfully, her hands on her hips. "The b**ch is white!" she states "Uhh, Michaell Jackson disease huh?" Finn responds nervously.

[The video ends]

Video: King Bach Michael Jackson disease

Author's Note: This video was requested by a Guest I'll be posting more of these soon, just send me the vines that you like and the characters that you want them to star in.

Please R&R

Bye!


	8. Caught Gumball Slipping!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

At the Candy Kingdom, music can be heard coming from Prince Gumball's bedroom. Marshall slowly walks up the stairs with a video camera in his hand. He opens the bedroom door slowly, looks around the corner and sees Gumball, and tries to stifle a laugh. "….light up the world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair…." Gumball sings along to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" making wild gestures and facial expressions before seeing Marshall Lee, "Ah Ha Ha Ha!" Marshall Lee laughs hysterically while running down the stairs.

[The video ends]

Video: Jerry Purpdrank Vine Caught Jon Isidor SLIPPING! #128514; #OneDirection

Author's Note: Send me your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	9. It's Banana and Watermelon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The videos begin]

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!" Cake says while moving her head back and forth. She immediately turns her attention to what's on the picnic table, "It's Watermelon! Inside Of Watermelon!" She says while showing a watermelon with pieces of it inside

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life!" Jake says while moving his head side to side, "It's a Banana! Next To a Banana!". He looks at the counter, while pointing a two bananas

[The videos end]

Video 1: It's watermelon, INSIDE OF WATERMELON

Video 2: It's a Banana, BESIDE A BANANA VINE THEHP

Author's Note: Send me your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	10. It's watermelon, On Top Of Watermelon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

Somewhere in the supermarket, "It's the most beautiful thing we've ever seen", says both Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee "It's watermelon…."

3 Seconds Later...

"On Top Of Watermelon!"

Marshall Lee, Finn, Flame Prince, Prince Gumball, Lsp and others yell as everyone grabs a watermelon and carries it around while Finn takes off his shirt and waves it around.

[The video ends]

Video: Its watermelon (best vines)

Author's Note: Send me your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	11. How Boys and Girls react with road rage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

On the road to somewhere, Prince Gumball is driving with Marshall Lee sitting beside him when he stops the car abruptly, "Whoa!" says Marshall and Gumball as they are thrown forward, He turns to Gumball and says, "F**king d**khead just cut you off!"

Princess Bubblegum is driving with Marceline sitting beside her, "Uhh! Did that b**ch just cut you off?!" Marceline asks Princess Bubblegum as they are both thrown forward. "Yah!" Princess Bubblegum says 3 Seconds Later…. "I'm Gonna Kill Her!" Marceline yells, holding the steering wheel while Princess Bubblegum is yelling, pointing a rifle out the car window.

[The video ends]

Video: How men and women react with road rage! - Vine #10

Author's Note: Send me your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	12. How Boys and Girls react to a squirrel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

On the road to somewhere, Prince Gumball is driving with Marshall Lee sitting beside him when the car runs over something, "You feel that one?" Marshall asks Gumball, and he shakes his head.

Princess Bubblegum is driving with Marceline sitting beside her, "So did you hear that one…." Marceline begins to tell Princess Bubblegum before yelling, "SQUIRREL!" Both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum start screaming as Princess Bubblegum swerves on the road.

[The video ends]

Video: How men and women react to a surprise squirrel on the road Best VINES

Author's Note: Send me your favorite Vines and the characters that you want them to star in, I will also be putting the names to the videos after each story.

Please R&R

Bye!


	13. Being friends with someone you dont like

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vines or the characters that star in them.

[The video begins]

In the park: Finn, Flame Princess and Fionna are sitting on a bench. Finn has his arms around both girls and hugs them both. Unknown to him, Fionna and Flame Princess glare at each other. _

In the library: all three are sitting at a table, Flame Princess without looking up from her paper whacks Fionna upside her head.

_ At the pool: Flame Princess pushes Fionna into the pool. Finn keeps walks on without knowing it.

_ At a track course: Finn walks on, not knowing that Flame Princess jumped Fionna and is strangling her, with Fionna trying to throw her off. _

"Bye Guys", says Finn as he walks home Both girls wave at Finn. Fionna then punches Flame Princess without looking.

[The video ends]

Video: When you're forced to be friends with someone you don't like Vine by Lele Pons

Author's Note: A guest requested, "Can u please write a chapter about a vine called when you're being forced to be friends with someone you don't like by lele pons And can u make Fionna as Lele Pons, Flame Princess as the girl who fights with Fionna over Finn their friend that they share please"

Another guest requested, "Can u please do when you're forced to be friends with someone you don't like by lele pons and make Fionna as Lele Pons and flame Princess to be the person fighting with her for Finn their bestfriend please"

Starbucksismylifeman requested, "Can u please write a vine for chapter called when you're forced to be friends with someone you don't like by Lele Pons, Fionna as Lele Pons, Flame Princess as the girl who fights with Lele Pons over their best friend that they share can please be Finn?"

It's freaking scary coincidence that you all requested it 3 times! And with the same characters! XD!

Please R&R

Bye!


End file.
